Mistletoe and Wine
by Eggbert
Summary: Ron and Harry's first Christmas together after leaving Hogwarts. And there's a hint of animosity in the air. *Warning - slash*


MISTLETOE AND WINE by Eggbert  
  
Summary: Ron and Harry's first Christmas together and a spot of matchmaking is in the air.  
  
Rating:  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. They are the property of JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them.  
  
A/N: This takes place shortly after 'Misunderstandings and Missing Owls' and slips nicely into the story arc.  
  
Warning: This is a slash story. Harry and Ron are a couple and what the others get up to, if you have a problem with m/m, may disturb you. If so, go away. There's no point in wasting my time or yours.  
  
Dedication: To Ines. If I knew how to say 'Merry Christmas' in Spanish, I would. But I don't. This is for you, my Constant Reader, with love.  
  
  
  
  
Ron opened the curtains a tiny bit and peered out of the window.  
  
" Hey. " he announced. " It's snowing! "  
  
Harry snuggled further down under the duvet, shivering at the thought.  
  
" Shame you're doing fieldwork this week. " he mumbled.  
  
" Yeah. " said Ron sarcastically as he climbed back into bed to steal a cuddle from his lover. " I mean who would want to be in a cosy newspaper office when they could be out in all this lovely snow monitoring Dark activity in the Cotswolds? "  
  
" Very bracing. " chortled Harry. Ron hit him with the pillow.  
  
Over breakfast the snow continued to fall and Harry chuckled at Ron's expression.  
  
" I'll freeze! " Ron moaned.  
  
" Well. " said Harry, grinning. " You would be an Auror. "  
  
Ron pulled a face as he drew on his cloak.  
  
" I'll see you tonight. " he said, blowing Harry a kiss before Disapparating.  
  
Harry smiled as he poured himself another cup of tea from the steaming pot on the table. Ron might complain, but he would never dream of doing anything else for a living. And Harry was happy that he was happy. Two months they had lived together and Harry found it incredible that he still woke up with a tremendous sense of excitement, that his heart still skipped a beat when Ron appeared in the room. Two months of loving and laughter and the sure knowledge that Harry would never be alone again.  
  
It would be Christmas in two weeks. Their first Christmas together in their own home. Their first Christmas as a couple without the constraints of school and family. Harry was anticipating a couple of long, lazy days spent making love, playing chess and sipping mulled wine in front of a blazing fire. Hell, he would even spend it ankle-deep in snow in the Cotswolds, just as long as Ron was with him.  
  
When Harry returned home that night Ron had a very gloomy expression on his face.  
  
" What's the matter? " Harry asked as he stripped off his cloak.  
  
" Mum and Dad are going to Egypt for Christmas. "  
  
" So? We'll just have to spend it here. It'll be fun. I can't wait to see you trying to stuff a turkey. "  
  
Ron frowned, letting the gentle dig about his cooking go for the minute.  
  
" Mum's asked us to spend it at the Burrow, so we can look after the house."  
  
" And? " prompted Harry  
  
" Percy's going to be there. All Christmas. " wailed Ron. Harry's heart sank. He really wasn't looking forward to being lectured about cauldron thicknesses over the Christmas turkey.  
  
" It wouldn't be so bad if he was still with Penelope. " Ron continued. " But he dumped her. I wish he'd find himself some friends. Some bloody Christmas this is going to be. "  
  
Privately, Harry agreed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around a still-fuming Ron.  
  
" We'll just have to have a lot of lie-ins. And long walks." Harry's lips moved to the tender flesh of Ron's earlobe. " And early nights. "  
Ron's growl of anticipation was all the answer he needed.  
  
Next day Harry was covering the final match of the season between the Caerphilly Catapults and Puddlemere United. United won and Harry was secretly pleased. Ever since his former team captain had signed for them, Harry had become quite a fan. He still managed to keep his reports unbiased, though it was a struggle at times.  
  
He went to the changing room to interview the winners. Outside, signing autographs for a bunch of starstruck youngsters was the man in question. The Keeper. Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry waited patiently until Oliver had signed the last fragment of proffered parchment before approaching his former team-mate.  
  
" Oh, hello Harry. " said Oliver.  
  
" Hi. Great match today, Oliver. "  
  
" Thanks. Keeping busy? "  
  
" You're not kidding. " said Harry wryly.  
  
" How's Ron? "  
  
" Still enjoying his training. He'll make a great Auror. " said Harry smiling.   
  
" Yeah he will. Are you all set for Christmas then? "  
  
" There's a load of stuff still to buy. " said Harry. " But I'll manage. "  
  
Oliver looked quite wistful.   
  
" I'll be on my own this year. My parents will still be in South America. You're lucky, having such a big surrogate family. "  
  
Harry laughed. " Lucky? With Fred and George as my brothers-in-law? "  
  
He was suddenly struck with inspiration.  
  
" Why don't you come to the Burrow for Christmas? Molly and Arthur are going to see Bill and Ron Percy and me are looking after the house. "  
  
There was a flash of something undefinable in Oliver's hazel eyes at the mention of Percy's name.  
  
" No. I couldn't impose..." he began and found himself looking into a pair of determined emerald eyes.  
  
" You'd be doing me and Ron a favour as well. You were in the same year as Percy. You were friends, weren't you? Maybe you can stop him boring us all to death about international magical co-operation. No one should be on their own at Christmas, Oliver. Say you'll come? "  
  
Oliver sighed.  
  
" Yeah, okay. For your sake. And Ron's. " And he smiled.  
  
Harry said he would owl Oliver with the details nearer the time just as the changing room door burst open and a highly manic bunch of Quidditch players sallied forth to answer Harry's questions.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
" That was inspired, Harry. " said Ron when Harry told him what he had done. Harry had despatched Hedwig to Mrs Weasley asking her if she would mind making up another bed.  
  
" They used to be really friendly at one time. " mused Ron. " Then they fell out. Dunno why. Maybe they'll make it up over the Christmas pudding. "  
  
" I hope so. " said Harry, beginning to regret his rash impulse. " Or it's going to be a right jolly holiday with those two not speaking. "  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A week later the plans were finalised. Harry and Ron would go to the Burrow the day before Christmas Eve to see Mr and Mrs Weasley off on their trip and Oliver would join them some time after.  
  
The day before Christmas Eve found them in Diagon Alley, which was teeming with Christmas shoppers, looking for Christmas presents.  
  
Ron checked his list and announced that he only needed something for his mum.  
  
" Why don't you buy her something nice to wear on Christmas Day? " suggested Harry.  
  
" Brilliant! " exclaimed Ron giving his lover a dazzling smile.  
  
Madam Malkin, when they entered her Robes For All Occasions shop, greeted them both warmly.  
  
" I want some dress robes for my mum." Ron announced.  
  
" What size is she, dear? " asked Madam Malkin.  
  
" Er, about this height. " said Ron, putting his hand level with his breastbone.  
  
" No, her dress size. " said Madam Malkin patiently.  
  
" I dunno. " replied Ron looking frankly bewildered and Harry went into silent hysterics as Ron attempted to define his mother's shape in the air with his hands, his ears turning bright pink with embarrassment.  
  
" Kind of like that. " Ron concluded. Madam Malkin rolled her eyes.  
  
" I'd better put an Adjusting Charm on whatever you choose, dear. " she said. " You've just given me the vital statistics of an overendowed female goblin. Now then, " she went on, ignoring Ron's splutter of outrage and Harry's howl of laughter. " What colour, dear? "  
  
Ten minutes later they left the shop with a set of midnight-blue silk dress robes.  
  
" Molly'll look gorgeous in those. " said Harry fondly. " Arthur won't be able to keep his hands off her. "  
  
" He'd better. " said Ron darkly. " I couldn't cope with any more brothers."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
They duly arrived at the Burrow in time to see Mr and Mrs Weasley off on their trip.  
  
Mrs Weasley was enchanted with her new robes, which, despite Harry's prediction, were a perfect fit.  
  
Mr Weasley was itching to play with the selection of Muggle things they had brought for him but one look from Mrs Weasley had him scuttling off for their suitcase.  
  
Mrs Weasley kissed Ron and Harry goodbye.  
  
" There's tons of food in the cupboards. I've cooked the turkey for Christmas Day, all you need to do is the veg. Percy will be home later and..."  
  
" Don't worry, Molly. " said Harry soothingly. " Everything will be fine. "  
  
" I've made up our bed for you two. Oliver can sleep in Ginny's room. "  
  
Thanks" said Harry, startled. Ron had gone a beautiful shade of crimson.  
  
" Could I have a word? " asked Mr Weasley when he reappeared with the luggage.  
  
" Sure. " they chorused.  
  
" Is everything still all right for our trip in the New Year? " asked Mr Weasley anxiously.  
  
" Have you told Mum yet? " enquired Ron.  
  
Mr Weasley shook his head. "I don't think she'd approve of me going to McDermott's. "  
  
" It's McDonald's, Dad. " said Ron with a sigh. His mother was eyeing them all impatiently. " Now get going before she grounds you. "  
  
  
When Mr and Mrs Weasley had Disapparated, Ron took Harry in his arms.  
  
" Percy won't be back for ages. Why don't we..."  
  
" I'm ahead of you. " smiled Harry, pulling Ron towards the staircase.  
  
They had just finished making love when there was a loud knock at the door. Harry roused himself from the post-orgasmic haze.  
  
" That'll be Oliver. " he said confidently. " We'd better get cracking. "  
  
It was indeed Oliver who had arrived laden down with bottles of wine and what looked like the entire stock of Wizarding Gifts For All Occasions.  
  
" Hi you two. Thanks for inviting me. " said Oliver as he unceremoniously dumped his armful of stuff on a nearby chair. He smiled as he took in the sight of the Weasley living room. There was an enormous Christmas tree decorated with real fairies that shone in the winter gloom, festoons of hanging garlands and, as a centrepiece, a large mistletoe ball that hung from the ceiling. A huge crackling fire burned in the grate and Ron and Harry could visibly see Oliver relax.  
  
" This is more like it. " said Oliver as he sprawled in another armchair. " There's never anything like this at home. Where's Wonder Boy? "  
  
" Still at work. " replied Ron, trying not to snigger.  
  
" Figures. " sighed Oliver.   
  
The three of them spent a very enjoyable afternoon roasting chestnuts on the fire, discussing Quidditch endlessly and gossiping about mutual acquaintances. Oliver showed them how to make mulled wine, which meant the three of them were very merry by the time Percy arrived home.  
  
" Enjoying yourselves? " he asked sourly.  
  
" Yeah. " replied Oliver lazily. " It's called having fun, Perce. Remember fun? "  
  
" I know perfectly well how to enjoy myself, Oliver. " said Percy stiffly.  
  
" Are you still grouping paperclips by size? That kind of fun? "  
  
Percy gave an exasperated sigh and stalked off upstairs. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. They'd never heard Oliver be nasty to anyone like that before.  
  
" So what's the deal? " asked Ron, leaning over to help himself to another glass of wine. " You really don't like him, do you? "  
  
Oliver wasn't quick enough to mask the raw emotion in his eyes.  
  
" It's between me and him, Ron. I had hoped he might have changed since Hogwarts. Seems I was wrong. "  
  
And that was all that was said on the matter. Shortly afterwards, Percy, now dressed in Muggle clothes, rejoined them.  
  
" Have some wine, Perce. " said Oliver. " Shame the operation didn't work. "  
  
" What operation? " asked Percy.  
  
" The one to remove the bug from your arse. Here, drink up. You look like you're sitting on a hedgehog you're so uncomfortable. "  
  
Percy glared at his erstwhile friend and downed the glass of wine in one swallow before reaching for another.  
  
The mix of wine and the tension between Percy and Oliver meant they got drunk a lot quicker than normal. Harry was returning from his umpteenth trip to the bathroom when Ron came out of the living room and barred the way.  
  
" Don't go back in there. " he warned. " They're close to killing each other. "  
  
Harry could hear the raised voices.  
  
" What happened? " he asked.  
  
" Oliver asked Percy if he had a girlfriend yet. One that Mum and Dad would approve of. Then he said something weird. Something about a closet. " Ron shrugged. " Dunno what that's all about. "  
  
" I might. " said Harry, his eyes glittering. " I think I might know why they're so prickly towards each other. Let's listen. "  
  
Ron looked as though he'd prefer to wrestle with an Acromantula but he moved closer to the door just the same.  
  
" I'm not like that! " yelled Percy.  
  
" So why are you still on your own? You're so fucking gorgeous you could have any woman you want. And you're spending Christmas with your little brother and his boyfriend. I don't understand you, Percy. Do you remember the night Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup? "  
  
Silence, then Percy spoke. It sounded as if every word was being dragged forcibly from him.  
  
" Of course I remember. How could I forget? You were incredible that night, Oliver. So gentle, so sweet. I had never known love like it before or since. But I could never love you the way you deserved to be loved. I need to carry on the Weasley line. That's why you and I could never be. "  
  
Outside the door, Ron's mouth was agape and Harry's eyes were like saucers.  
  
" Did you know about them? " Harry whispered. Ron shook his head, unable to articulate a response.  
  
" Very noble. " Oliver sneered. " Did you forget what I told you when you said you didn't want me any more? "  
  
In a very small voice Percy replied, " You told me you loved me and that you always would. "  
  
It went very quiet in the living room as Harry and Ron awaited Oliver's response. After what seemed like an age, Ron whispered.   
  
" We'd better go in. This is getting way too heavy. "  
  
Harry pushed open the living room door but the earthy greeting died on his lips. He put an arm out to stop Ron from coming in.  
  
" What...oh!" said Ron softly.  
  
Oliver and Percy were under the mistletoe kissing. Percy had his arms round Oliver's neck, clinging tightly to him. Oliver had one arm round Percy's slender waist while his other hand was clamped firmly in Percy's fiery red hair. The kiss grew more passionate; there was a soft moan of delight from one of them and, as Ron and Harry watched they caught a glimpse of tongue as the couple traded deeper, sweeter kisses. Impossible to say whose as Oliver and Percy seemed to meld together in front of their eyes.  
  
" Let's leave them to it. " said Harry sagely. "They won't miss us at all. "  
  
Upstairs in Mr and Mrs Weasley's bedroom they slowly undressed each other. And then Ron began to laugh.  
  
" What's so funny? " asked Harry.  
  
" I never thought I'd see //that// happening. " Ron chortled as he pulled Harry down on the bed beside him, moving his hands over his lover's porcelain skin.  
  
They made long, slow leisurely love that night. The very best kind of love between two kindred spirits and slept curled up in each other's arms.  
  
Next morning was Christmas day. On the way downstairs Harry grinned at the sight of Ginny's bed which had obviously never been slept in.  
  
In the living room Oliver and Percy were waiting for them. Harry couldn't believe the change in Ron's brother. It was as if someone had taken Mrs Weasley's iron and smoothed away all the worry lines and tension and he was all lit up inside, just like the Christmas tree. Oliver put his arm round his lover's waist, a tender, protective look on his face.  
  
" Merry Christmas, both of you. "  
  
" Merry Christmas. " said Harry and Ron in unison. 


End file.
